A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flat bed scanner having the ability to scan both reflectively and transmissively, through use of a series of mirrors, including a switch mirror that defaults, by operation of gravity, into the transmissive mode position.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Transmissive/reflective scanners are known, for example the transmissive/reflective scanner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,805 provides for a series of mirrors, including a switch mirror by which the scanner mode of operation may be changed from reflective to transmissive and vice versa. In the scanner of the ""805 patent the switch mirror is operated from transmissive to reflective position, and vice versa, through solenoid switches operated through movement of the carriage by stepper motors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a transmissive/reflective optical scanner that has few moving parts, is simpler and more reliably converted from reflective to transmissive and vice versa modes of operation than the prior art transmissive/reflective flat bed scanners.
With reference to the above-described object, the present invention provides a transmissive/reflective flat bed scanner by which the optical switch mirror has a gravity assist default position which orients the scanner for transmissive scanning, and a second position that requires rotating the switch mirror into a position whereby reflective optical scanning may take place.